Traditional assembly processes for electric machines include multiple discrete processes each designed to individually assemble a different component for the machine. With these multiple processes, alternate attachment means and additional components (e.g., fasteners) are generally required for each of the individual components. For example, stators are commonly pressed or bolted to a housing, then the end shield is bolted to the housing, and finally the rotor assembly is coupled to the housing. Regardless of the particular sequence in which these components are separately assembled to the housing, having these separate assembly operations tends to make the assembly process less efficient and more costly.